


Trick AND Treat (a.k.a. Merlin doesn’t wear costumes)

by MerthurAllure (Kirbymatsu)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Breathplay, Choking, Condoms, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute Merlin (Merlin), Rope Bondage, Safewords, They Tried, Unsafe Sex, but not really, first time bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbymatsu/pseuds/MerthurAllure
Summary: Arthur’s tired of being with partners who can’t, or simplywon’tsatisfy him, so he decides to pay for sex. He’s certainly got the money for it, so why not?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69
Collections: The Melee Challenge





	Trick AND Treat (a.k.a. Merlin doesn’t wear costumes)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the first round of the Merlin Fic Book Club server melee, my prompt was “trick”
> 
> *General warning for a (probably) very inaccurate portrayal of prostitution, bad unsafe BDSM practices, and shitty American writing. More details in the end notes.
> 
> PLEASE READ MERLIOSKE’S SECOND COMMENT FOR ALL THE REASONS THE BDSM IN THIS FIC IS WRONG AND DANGEROUS!!!

It may have been two days before Halloween, but Merlin’s outfit was by no means a costume. Maybe closer to a uniform since he was working, but he’d probably wear it regardless. 

He wore his favorite high waisted black leather short shorts over a red lace corset and fishnet tights. He also had on his knee high stiletto boots and a thick black coat draped over his shoulders to stave off the cold. 

Merlin never felt more himself than he did wearing these things. His job and his clothing were all of his choice. He didn’t need to do this, he  _ wanted to.  _ He could do without being in the seedy red light district, but it was the best place to find punters. 

Merlin was ripped from his thoughts when a black BMW with tinted windows slowly pulled up. When the window rolled down he was surprised to see an attractive blonde man not much older than himself. 

“How much for a night?” 

“Depends what you want, but three hundred quid will get you pretty much everything, plus extra if you want no limits.” Merlin smiled at him with a wink. 

The man flashed him a wallet full of money and unlocked the car doors, gesturing for Merlin to get in. Merlin had gotten into plenty of cars with much shadier looking men, so he did so without hesitation. 

  
  
  


“I’m Merlin, what should I call you?” Merlin tried to make small talk as they drove towards their destination. 

“Arthur. You’ll have to forgive me if I’m a bit awkward, I’ve never done this before.”

Merlin smiled at Arthur’s honesty. “That’s fine love. D’you mind if I ask why you’re doing this now though? You’re certainly attractive enough to get a boyfriend or just go on the pull and get sex for free.” 

“Well it’s not for want of trying. It’s just that I have certain preferences, and none of my previous partners have been willing to fulfill my needs.” 

“Ah, so you’re super kinky!” Merlin teased. 

Arthur’s lips twitched upwards. “Perhaps. But what I really want isn’t anything extreme, honestly.” 

“Fair enough, I don’t mind either way.”

Merlin looked up when the car pulled to a stop. His eyes widened comically at the sight of one of the poshest looking hotels he had ever seen. 

“A bit much, don’t you think?”

Arthur scoffed at him. 

“Oh please Merlin, it’s not like it’s Claridge’s. Besides I happen to know the owner and they’re excellent when it comes to discretion.” 

“Okay.” Merlin shrugged. He knew when to not look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“Come on then, I’ve already got us a room.” 

They exited the car and Arthur handed his keys to the valet. He led Merlin through the lobby, nodding at the man behind the front desk ( _ Leon, his name tag read _ ) as they passed, and into the lift. When they got to the right room number, Arthur let them in and locked the door behind them. 

The room was just as extravagant as Merlin had imagined. It had a huge incredibly soft looking bed, and a bathroom bigger than most full hotel rooms Merlin had stayed in, complete with a shower and a bathtub that could fit at least three people. Merlin tried to keep his jaw off the floor as Arthur took the jacket from his shoulders and hung it up with his own. 

Arthur hooked a finger under Merlin’s chin and turned his head to look him in the eye. There was a blush coloring Arthur’s cheeks and he suddenly looked far less sure of himself. 

“Merlin… would it be alright if I kissed you?”

Normally Merlin would instantly say no, but the vulnerability in Arthur’s blue eyes made his stomach flutter and he had to swallow a lump in his throat. He knew right then that he could never deny Arthur anything. Before he could talk himself out of it he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Arthur’s. The kiss was brief but still left them both gasping. 

“Should we move to the bed?” 

Arthur just nodded and let Merlin take him by the hand. They sat on the bed and kissed for a while longer before Merlin pulled away.

“Tell me what you want Arthur, I’m yours for the night.” He whispered breathlessly.

Arthur took a deep breath and tried his best to sound confident. 

“I want you to tie me up, and ride me. Maybe choke me a little too if you’re okay with that.” 

Merlin’s eyes seemed to darken, pupils blown with arousal. 

“Anything you want love, as long as I get paid.” 

Arthur quickly took out his wallet and counted out the money as he set it on the bedside table. 

“Will that be enough?” He asked.

Merlin honestly didn’t care about the money at this point, he just nodded and began stripping Arthur of his clothes. 

“Do you have ropes or whatever?” 

Arthur licked his lips and gestured towards the closet, “just some plain ropes, nothing special but it should work.” 

Merlin finished unzipping Arthur’s trousers and kissed him again before heading to the closet. He quickly found the bag with rope and other supplies, and turned back to find Arthur stepping out of his pants. 

Arthur smirked knowingly and Merlin cleared his throat as he set the bag down. He started removing his own clothes as fast as he could, no longer caring about seeming too eager. 

“I’m not exactly experienced in fancy knot tying or anything like that.” Merlin admitted while getting out the ropes. 

“It’s fine, as long as it’s tight enough to not come loose during.” Arthur laid down in the middle of the bed and stretched his arms up toward the top bedposts. 

Merlin climbed onto the bed and leaned over Arthur, tying one wrist and then the other. He tightened the knots and kissed Arthur, who reciprocated eagerly, chasing his lips when he pulled back. 

“Do you want your legs tied as well?” 

“Please” Arthur nodded. 

Merlin moved down to do as asked, stopping at Arthur’s cock to give it a slow teasing lick. He laughed at Arthur’s frustrated groan and tied his feet to the bottom bedposts, same as he’d done with his hands. 

“Should we have a safe word just in case?” He suggested. 

Arthur shrugged as best as he could in his restraints, “Excalibur?” 

Merlin laughed, “that works, and if you can’t talk I guess just blink real hard, or snap your fingers?” 

“Okay.” Arthur’s hips gave an involuntary twitch. 

Merlin smirked and took the hint, immediately settling between Arthur’s legs and mouthing at his cock. Arthur hissed, trying to thrust up into that gorgeous mouth but being held down by equally gorgeous hands. 

“Not very patient, are we?” Merlin chuckled. 

Before Arthur could respond, the breath was punched out of him when Merlin swallowed down his whole cock in one go. He pulled on the ropes and threw his head back, trying not to instantly cum as Merlin attempted to suck his soul out. Just when he started to worry he would finish far too soon, Merlin squeezed the base of his cock and let it slip out of his mouth. 

“As much as I really really wanna taste your cum, I think that’ll have to wait until next time.” 

Merlin grabbed a condom and the lube out of the bag while Arthur tried to catch his breath. He straddled Arthur’s thighs and spread some lube onto his fingers before leaning forward and pushing two digits inside his own arse with no preamble. Their cocks slid together as he moved his fingers in and out, slowly stretching himself. 

Arthur grit his teeth and tried to rut up against Merlin. 

“Want you so bad, wanna fuck that tight arse.” He grunted. 

Merlin barked out a laugh, “You don’t have to ask me twice!” 

He removed his fingers with a sigh and tore open the condom. After rolling it onto Arthur’s prick and giving it a few strokes, he positioned himself over it and used a hand to guide the tip to his hole. He took a deep breath and slowly started to lower himself. 

Arthur gasped when his cock started to press through that tight ring of muscle, and they both moaned in unison when it was all the way in. It only took a few seconds for Merlin’s body to adjust before he began moving. 

The initial pace was slow and steady, but it didn’t take long to get more forceful. Merlin was bringing his hips up slowly then slamming back down on Arthur’s cock, punching the breath out of him every time. 

It felt amazing just to be inside of Merlin, but judging by the increasingly desperate moans he was letting out, Arthur knew Merlin was getting much more out of this pace than he was. 

“Faster” Arthur groaned as he struggled in his restraints a bit. He wanted so badly to grab Merlin’s hips and force him to speed up. 

Merlin smiled devilishly and leaned down to nip at Arthur’s neck as he moved just the slightest bit faster. 

Arthur moaned at the slight stinging pain. “Merlin,  _ please _ .” 

He felt Merlin smile and lick at the newly formed bruise before sitting back up to speak. 

“As much as I love hearing you beg, I think it’s time I shut you up.” Merlin slowly dragged his hands up Arthur’s body, pausing with them loosely wrapped around his neck. 

“Okay?” He asked when Arthur met his eyes. 

Arthur nodded feverishly, “ _ yesyespleaseyes—“ _

His desperate babbling was cut off when Merlin started to squeeze. He closed his eyes for a moment to savour the feeling, and when he opened them Merlin was staring at him intently, still moving his hips just barely. 

Arthur groaned and fucked up into Merlin as hard as he could, trying to communicate  _ yes, please, move.  _

Merlin gasped, seeming to understand as he rewarded Arthur with a quicker pace and a tighter grip around his throat. He rode Arthur hard and fast, his own dick bobbing and dripping between them. After a short while he relaxed his hands to let Arthur breathe. 

Arthur gulped in a few ragged breaths. 

“More”, he rasped out as soon as he found his voice. 

Merlin moaned and kissed him hard before squeezing again and continuing to bounce on his cock. He went even faster as he licked into Arthur’s mouth, wanting to bring him off before cumming himself. 

Arthur’s vision was starting to blur and he thought he might die, not from the lack of oxygen but from the sheer bliss of everything he was feeling. Merlin was wet and hot and tight around him, and the choking just amplified every sensation. He had never been so turned on in his life, and sex had never felt this good. 

Right when he was thinking he might have to gesture for Merlin to stop, his orgasm hit him with such force that he blacked out for a second. When he came to his neck had been released and his dick was still emptying into the condom deep inside Merlin’s arse. 

Merlin moaned and threw his head back, reaching for his own neglected cock. 

Arthur struggled to get air back into his burning lungs and did his best to croak out a “please”. When Merlin looked at him with concern he wiggled his tied hands. 

Merlin hastily untied both wrists and before he could ask what was wrong, Arthur had one hand on his shoulder and one wrapped around his cock. Merlin drew in a sharp breath and closed his eyes, letting his fingers spread across Arthur’s chest. It only took a few strokes and then he was cumming harder than he ever had before. 

Arthur hissed when Merlin dug his nails into his pecs and watched in awe as he painted his hand and stomach with his spend. 

“So beautiful” he whispered. 

Merlin opened his eyes and blushed, giving Arthur a slow kiss before climbing off of him. His legs were too shaky to stand so he settled for collapsing at Arthur’s side. 

Arthur put an arm around Merlin and kissed the top of his head. After giving himself a minute to catch his breath, he sat up to untie his feet and throw the used condom in a nearby bin. 

“I can stay for a few more hours if you’d like, or if you just give me a second to regain the feeling in my legs I can get out of your hair.” Merlin smiled up at him lazily. 

“It’s up to you but there’s certainly no rush— I mean, I’d like it if you stayed, as long as you can.” Arthur corrected himself with a blush. 

Merlin just nodded and curled around Arthur as he laid back down. Arthur kissed him sleepily, closing his eyes and drifting off just moments later. 

  
  
  
  


~~~~

  
  
  
  
  


When Arthur woke up Merlin was already gone. He looked around and was surprised when he saw the money still on the table. There was a note on top and Arthur scrambled to unfold and read it. 

  
  
  


_ Arthur,  _

_ This one’s on the house.  _

_ Call me sometime, I’d love to see you again.  _

_ -M  _

  
  
  


Merlin’s phone number was delicately written below. Arthur smiled and slipped the paper into his wallet, planning to wait at least a couple days before calling. 

  
  
  


Merlin received a text only a few hours later, and they went out the next day. When they went out again on Halloween, Merlin did wear an  _ actual  _ costume, and Arthur thoroughly enjoyed making a mess of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So a couple things,
> 
> Firstly: I really really hope this fic doesn’t offend anyone, I’m so sorry if it does! I know a lot of people that do sex work are forced into it or have no other option, I absolutely acknowledge that. But I also know there are people who do it just for the thrill, and in this fic Merlin is one of those people. I tagged for dubcon just in case, but I promise Merlin is 100% consenting. (I also acknowledge the fact that I have never participated in any kind of sex work so I don’t know much about the etiquette, please forgive any inaccuracies)
> 
> Second: I don’t know much about BDSM, but I know that what they do in this fic is wrong and dangerous. If you’re wanting to try BDSM or any kinks for that matter, please please please educate yourself first. Read up on things and be as safe as you can. Do not be like Merlin and Arthur. 
> 
> Third and last: My prompt was the word “trick”, and where I’m from men who pay for prostitutes are sometimes called tricks, so that’s where the general idea for this fic came from. But I realize that’s not the case everywhere, and since not everyone knows of that term, I tried to squeeze in the whole Halloween timeline. Also the title (at least the first part) is from the beautiful brain of my lovely friend Frida (withlightning) who said “If you write it, you gotta title it _trick and treat_ ” and “I'm serious. I'm proud of that one.” So there you have it!
> 
> Apologies for my long windedness, I just really needed to say these things! Thank you so much for reading, even if you didn’t read all the notes 😂 
> 
> P.S. Merlioske is an absolute doll, and if you read her second comment below she perfectly explains why this BDSM is unsafe. I definitely should’ve done some research and actually explained things in detail, but Merlioske went and did the work for me so I’m very grateful for that 🙏💗💗💗


End file.
